The principal objectives of the proposed program are: (1) the discovery and characterization of experimental animal models of extraordinary potential for in depth study of analogous human health problems, and (2) maintenance of a broad based animal diagnostic resource in support of the animal care program at this large biomedical research institution having approximately $14,000,000 in federally supported research grants. Specific aims in the area of animal models include preliminary characterization of the following recently discovered, apparently familial neurological syndromes in cats: (1) A type of neuroaxonal dystrophy, (2) A familial ataxia associated with congenital cataracts, (3) a "shaker" syndrome, and (4) a symmetrical demyelination of the spinal cord. A colony of diabetic rabbits with a syndrome resembling adult onset diabetes of man will be derived SPF, and then characterized as a model. Efforts will be made to complete the preliminary characterization of the obesity and caries susceptibility of the PBB/Ld strain of mouse, and make this stock available to qualified investigators throughout the biomedical community. Lastly, by utilizing the several avenues already established and other opportunities open to us for discovering further potential models, it is expected that several additional new and interesting models will be found during the renewal project period. Bibliographic references: Lindsey, J.R. and Capen, C.C. (eds.): Animal Models of Human Disease. A Symposium Co-sponsored by the ILAR and the American College of Laboratory Animal Medicine, Annual Meeting of the A.V.M.A., Denver, Col., July 24, 1974. (Submitted to Fed. Proc.); Baker, H.J., Lindsey, J.R., Mole, J.A., Overcash, R.G. and Creel, R.M.: Models of Human Gangliosidosis. Paper presented at the symposium "Animal Models of Human Disease," Annual Meeting of A.V.M.A., Denver, Col., July 24, 1974. (Submitted to Fed. Proc.).